Inquiétudes
by Stancella
Summary: Lorsque Norvège oublie de border Islande, celui-ci s'inquiète. En voulant vérifier que tout allait bien, ce dernier voit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Ayant fâché Norvège, il décide de partir.


**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages.**

Emil, représentant de l'Islande, âgé physiquement de trois ans, était inquiet. Il était assis sur son lit depuis plus d'une heure, attendant que Lukas vienne le border et lui raconter une histoire, comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Mais là, il tardait. Ce n'était pas normal. C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'une phrase que Mathias avait dit à Lukas durant le dîner : « T'auras besoin d'énergie, cette nuit ! ». Que voulait dire cette phrase ? Lukas était-il souffrant ? Avait-il fait semblant de rien pour ne pas l'inquiéter ? Dans ce cas, il avait peut-être besoin de réconfort ! La petite nation sauta hors de son lit et quitta sa chambre pour aller devant celle de Lukas. Il se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Mathias et Lukas étaient nus et se faisaient un câlin bizarre. Aussitôt, ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Emil recula de trois pas, surpris par l'air furieux de Lukas.

-SORT D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE, EMIL ! RETOURNE DANS TA CHAMBRE ! Cria ce dernier.

Emil ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il tourna les talons et courut vers sa chambre. Là, il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Lukas ne lui avait jamais crié dessus, avant... Bien sûr, il le grondait quand il faisait une bêtise mais il gardait toujours son calme. Il éclata en sanglot. Il n'aurait jamais dû aller dans la chambre de Lukas. Maintenant, il allait le détester et ne lui parlerait plus jamais, il en était sûr. Il pleura longtemps, sans parvenir à s'endormir. Au bout d'un moment, il sécha ses larmes et leva la tête vers sa pendule. Cinq heures du matin... A cette heure, il n'y avait personne de levé. C'était parfait. Il alluma sa chandelle, prit une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin et écrivit un mot à l'intention de Lukas. Puis, il enfila sa cape et se dirigea vers l'écurie. Là, il accrocha le message sur la porte du box du cheval de Lukas. Enfin, il quitta la maison. Il était persuadé que Lukas ne voulait plus de lui. Il avança, malgré la neige, malgré ses pieds nus, malgré le froid. Il ne savait pas du tout où aller, mise à part loin de Lukas. Mais sa détermination première fit, au bout de quelques heures, place au découragement. Il n'avait que sa cape et sa fine chemise de nuit et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre des vivres. En plus, il avait oublié son arc et ses flèches. Il ne pourra pas chasser. Il était tellement pris dans ses réflexions qu'il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds. Il se prit les pieds contre un caillou et tomba dans la rivière. Il parvint cependant à sortir de l'eau. Il s'allongea contre un arbre et fondit en larme, encore plus découragé. Il avait froid, il avait faim, il était fatigué. Il voulait Lukas. Si seulement il ne s'était pas inquiété pour rien !

En se réveillant, Lukas regarda sa pendule. Il fut surpris en voyant qu'il était huit heures du matin.

 _Hé ben ! D'habitude, Emil vient toujours me réveiller aux aurores._ Songea-t-il.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit dans la salle à manger où étaient rassemblés Mathias, Tino et Berwald. Il fronça les sourcil en constatant l'absence d'Emil. Mathias tourna la tête vers lui.

-Waouh ! Lukas qui se lève avant Emil, c'est une première !

-Il a peut-être le sommeil plus lourd que d'habitude. Dit Berwald.

-Tu veux que je le réveille, Lukas ? Demanda Tino.

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

Tandis que Tino montait en direction des chambres, Lukas s'assit en face de Mathias.

-J'y pense... Tu as été le border, hier soir ? Demanda ce dernier.

Lukas se mordit la lèvre. Il avait complètement oublié.

-Non, je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Pas étonnant qu'il soit venu nous déranger, alors ! Tu le connais, il s'inquiète toujours quand il se passe quelque chose de peu habituel.

C'est alors que Tino redescendit, l'air préoccupé.

-Il y a un problème. Emil n'est pas dans sa chambre et sa cape a disparu.

-QUOI ?! Mais où peut-il être ? Fit Lukas, inquiet.

-Il est peut-être dans l'écurie. Il aime bien passer du temps avec les chevaux, après tout. Suggéra Berwald.

-Peut-être. Je vais vérifier.

Sur ces mots, Lukas quitta la pièce et se dirigea où l'avait suggéré Berwald. Mais l'enfant n'y était pas. Une minute ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce parchemin ? Il le décrocha et reconnu l'écriture d'Emil. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il lut ce qu'il y était écrit.

Lukas,

Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé avec Mathias. Comme tu venais pas me border, j'ai cru que t'avais un problème et j'ai voulu vérifier. Maintenant, tu es fâché et tu veux plus de moi. Alors, je vais habiter ailleurs. Je sais pas encore où, mais je trouverai. Même si tu me déteste, moi je t'adore. Adieu.

Emil

Lukas sentit un sentiment de culpabilité s'introduire en lui. Tout était de sa faute ! Si seulement il avait pensé à border Emil, si seulement il ne lui avait pas crié dessus. Il ne serait pas partit. Il retourna dans la maison et expliqua la situation aux autres. Puis, il prit son épée et son cheval et partit à la recherche de son petit frère. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Au bout de trois heures, alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, il aperçut une petite silhouette blottie contre un arbre. Il s'approcha et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Emil. Celui-ci, simplement vêtu de sa cape et de sa chemise de nuit, était trempé et grelottait. La tête enfuie dans les genoux, il était secoué de soubresauts qui indiquaient qu'il pleurait. Le cœur de Lukas se serra à cette vision mais il était heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le secoua. Le petit leva la tête et eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant Lukas. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur.

-Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille !

-Tu... T'es plus fâché contre moi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir bordé. Par contre, pourquoi es-tu trempé ?

Emil baissa la tête, penaud.

-Heu... Je suis tombé dans la rivière.

À ce moment-là, un gargouillement se fit entendre.

-Il est plus que temps de rentrer, Emil. Il me semble que Tino a prévu son fameux gâteau au miel.

Le visage de la petite nation s'éclaira.

-MIAM ! GATEAU !

Lukas éclata de rire et raccompagna l'enfant chez eux.


End file.
